Xion
Xion (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is a character from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She was a fake Nobody and a imperfect replica of Roxas made by the Organization XIII as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas failed to help the organization with their plans. While she can use the Keyblade, her existence halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories back. She teamed up with her friends Roxas and Axel. At the end, she dies after being defeated by Roxas. Keyblade(s) *Wayward Wind *Star Seeker *Oathkeeper *Stormfall (She recives this keyblade from Aqua as a gift.) *One Winged Kuriboh (A gift from Jaden) Drive Forms *Valor Form Duel monster cards *Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle *Key Mace *Polymerzation *Baby Dragon *Alligator's Sword *Alligator's Sword Dragon *Time Wizard *Thousand Dragon *Millennium Shield *Shinato's Ark *Shinato, King of a Higher Plane *Mystical Space Typhoon *Pot of Greed *Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight *White Magician Pikeru *Trial of the Princesses *Princess Pikeru *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade *Magic Cylinder *Castle Walls Summons *Sea Guardian Charm (Summons Manaphy) *Snowflake Charm (Summons Jack Frost) Pokemon (When she's older) *Eevee *Cyndaquil (Male) *Horsea (Female) *Pachirisu (Female) (Shiny) *Spiky-eared Pichu Trivia *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Xion was resurrected as a baby girl with a life of her own. She appears in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens. She'll be with the team thoughout the adventure. And at the end, Xion will be adopted by Jeffrey, which will also make her a member of the team. *Xion will make her debut in Jeffrey & Friends meet Peter Pan. *Xion will meet Jaden and his team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. She'll instantly like them and will become Jaden and Alexis' niece. *Xion's favorite snack is Sea-Salt Ice Cream. *The Mask tries to make her laugh in one episode of the chronicles. *Xion is one of few characters that Scamper won't be sarcastic towards. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Xion will be babysit by Scamper, Brain, Nails, The Mask, Mei, Gabu, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. But she'll crawl away from them, which will lead into a pretty humorous chase after her. *Sometime during Season 3 of the series, Xion will grow up to be a powerful little 6 year old girl. From there, she'll have some adventures of her own in Xion's Ohanna Adventures. She will sound just like young Kairi. *Xion will be the main character of a upcoming Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles ''movie, ''The Journey of Hope. *In Wedding Duels, she'll be Alexis' bridesmaid. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Xion will have a bigger role. Jeffrey will be pretty protective of her. She'll become so upset with this that she argues with Jeffrey and yells "I hate you!" at him. After she runs away to the Old Tyme Mining Town in a attempt to defeat the Chameleon on her own (with Beetles, Sid and Diego going with her) and ends up causing trouble, she starts feeling sad for what happened. *In Xion's New Pets, Figaro the kitten and Cleo the goldfish will become her pets. *Xion will wield the Wayward Wind Keyblade. She'll also wield the Star Seeker Keyblade and the Oathkeeper Keyblade. *Xion will be a big sister to Diego and Shira's cubs, Diego Jr and Tammy. *Xion is best friends with Cream, Cheese the Chao, Vanellope and the LKHFF cubs. *Aqua will become Xion's adopted mother in Key of Flaming Union. *Xion will be a younger sister to Alone. *Xion will consider Athena as her godmother/conscience. *It's hinted that Xion has a crush on Tommy Himi. *Xion will see Lucifer in a nightmare. *It's presumably possible that Xion might become a princess. If she does, she will have to do something special and incredible in order to become one. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Humans Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Siblings Category:Babies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Guardians Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Kids Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Tommy & Xion Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Daughters Category:Justice League Category:Duelists Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Singers Category:Xion's family Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies